Tohma's Mystery Lover
by blinkie
Summary: COMPLETE. Pretty boy Tohma receives an unsigned confession of love. Who could the shy admirer be? Delivered by Sakano and written on a pink sheet of paper, the possiblities are endless. R and R please. Reposted with some minor changes in the story.
1. Chapter 1 Sakano?

**Tohma's Mystery Lover**

Chapter 1: Sakano!

_Seguchi's office, NG Studios._

Tohma was deep in conversation on the phone when a timid knock sounded. Thinking it was his breakfast, he covered the mouthpiece and shouted "Come in!" To his dismay, it was Sakano. He gestured toward the couch, signaling Sakano to wait, but Sakano approached him at his desk instead. Raising an eyebrow, Tohma watched as Sakano bowed, hastily laid a plain white letter envelope on the table, bowed again, and scurried out the room. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tore open the envelope, all the while listening to the babble on the phone, and pulled out a piece of pale pink paper. Skimming it, he almost dropped the receiver in shock.

"Hello? Hello?" came the voice through the receiver. "Are you still there, Seguchi?"

"Ah…yes, sorry about that." Tohma made an attempt to focus on the conversation. "You were saying…?" In his head though, only one thought pulsed vividly: Sakano has a _lot_ of explaining to do.

"Miori, please find Sakano and tell him to come to my office right now." Tohma released the intercom button and waited for his arrival.

The moment Sakano entered the office, Tohma wanted to pounce on him. He restrained the urge though, talking calmly into the phone, and gesturing for Sakano to seat himself. He didn't want to agitate the already nervous man. The letter seriously puzzled him, and he wanted answers.

After fifteen minutes of what he hoped was psychological torment on Sakano, Tohma replaced the receiver.

"All right, Sakano," Tohma began in a very businesslike tone. "I know things haven't been going well with K lately, but..." He was interrupted by a squeak of shock from Sakano. With wry amusement, Tohma noted the sudden pallor of the other man.

"How…how did you know, President?" Sakano stuttered out, wide-eyed with awe.

Tohma sighed dramatically. "'_The walls have ears_', to quote a great man. So things haven't been going well with him. Your personal life is none of my business, and I don't intend to make it mine. This doesn't apply when you start to hit on _me._" Tohma emphasized the last word by slamming the letter on the desk. Sakano's mouth dropped to his feet, and he visibly swayed in his chair.

"Wh-what-what are y-you saying, President?" Judging from his appearance, Tohma sensed that the man was about to drop dead on the floor.

"Sakano-san, sit up straight," Tohma ordered in his best "I-am-President-hear-me-roar!" voice. Sakano snapped upright, although fear was still etched on his face.

"I have no time for games." Tohma leaned over his desk and steepled his fingers under his chin. "I thank you for your show of admiration, really. But starting my day with such a shocking revelation is hardly the way to go about it. Now I'm distracted and I can't concentrate on my work. The nationwide tour of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper starts in a week." Tohma narrowed his eyes. "You have _extremely_ bad timing, Sakano."

Sakano's eyes darted around the room nervously. "I-I-don't know what you're talking about, sir." Tohma menacingly rose from his seat. Sakano stumbled away from his and backed away, waving his hands frantically in front of his. "Really! I don't! I mean, I do! No, I mean, I admire you but not in that way! Though you are very admirable in that way, I don't! I mean…"

"Sakano," Tohma warned him, approaching the trembling producer the way a lion might corner his prey.

"Ai-ya-I mean, I really don't know what the issue here is! You're my boss and I've always admired you! I don't see anything wrong with that!"

Tohma halted abruptly. "Really?" he said, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Nothing wrong? _Nothing?_ Listen:

"In my dreams you are the epitome of sweetness.

Kisses and sweet nothings whispered into my ear bring me to new heights of ecstasy.

Your sun-kissed blond hair shines like the brightest sun! Soft like angel-skin! Oh, to touch it, I can die happily!

But that's just a dream. In reality, your eyes and heart are captivated by someone, and it's not me. Oh, the sorrow of unrequited love! Be mine, lovely Seguchi. I love you with all my heart!

P.S. I can give you all the chocolates you want!

The letter was unsigned.

Tohma finished reading the letter and gave a sidelong glance at Sakano. "If you find _nothing_ disturbing with that, then you're frankly a bit deranged. Though I've received worse confessions of love in my fan mail, this letter is really…_extreme._ Especially the part about the chocolates. I DON'T eat chocolates. You ought to know better." He waved the pink sheet.

"Letter?" Sakano looked confused. "I didn't give you…oh!" Realization banished the fear in his eyes. "Oh, the letter!" he sounded as if he was about to burst into laughter.

"Yes, the letter. Explain this to me satisfactorily, orI'll eat you alive."

Tohma's grim mood didn't seem to affect the other man. On the contrary, he smiled. "That letter didn't come from me, President! I was only a messenger!"

The words hit Tohma like a bomb. "Hah! You expect me to believe that?" Tohma knew by the tone of Sakano that the man was telling the truth, but he wanted to make sure, nonetheless.

"Yes. Someone told me to give it to you."

"Who asked you to give this to me?"

"K did." The answer was totally off-the-wall that Tohma fainted.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 K?

**Note: **Thanks to **DStar5 **and **Mortheza** for reviewing! This chapter's for you! J

**Tohma's** **Myster Lover**

**Chapter 2: K!**

_Mmm..it's_ _so bright. I must have slept in again._

With this thought in mind, Tohma tried to open his eyes. They felt so heavy. It was as if they were each weighed down with 50-pound concrete blocks. Failing miserably, he threw his arm over his eyes to shield the glare of the sun.

_Did we have a party last night? I don't remember anything…_

"Mika, hon, please get me some aspirin," he mumbled.

"Aspirin, he wants aspirin!" someone whispered urgently.

"Why are you looking at me? Do I look like a medicine cabinet!" This person was obviously irritated, and didn't even bother to whisper.

"I always assumed you were a boy scout of sorts. Always prepared. That sort of thing." Defensive, sort of huffy.

"_Of sorts_. That's the key phrase. And THAT applies to my _babies_ only." A clicking sound was heard, which sounded suspiciously like a gun being cocked.

"Well, you _have_ to look for aspirin! This is your entire fault after all!"

"_My _fault! What did I do!"

The argument was interrupted with a stern mumble of "Shut up!" as Tohma finally managed to crack open his eyes. He saw Sakano's face. And K's face. And everything came back to him at full force, rendering him momentarily speechless.

_Blast._ _Why do I always get involved in these situations!_

"Oh! I'm so glad you're awake, President!" Sakano exclaimed, tears of joy running down his face.

"Hmph. You make a little fainting spell sound like a funeral," K said to Sakano in a haughty tone.

Sakano turned to K, anger blazing in his eyes. "That's because this is the first time I've seen Mr. Seguchi faint! When his Ferrari was dented in five places at the same time, he didn't faint! When the repair bill of close to two million yen came, he didn't faint! When his lovely 'dry-clean only' coat was put in the washer that the fur-thingie collar fell off when he wore it, he didn't faint! When…

"Sakano," Tohma warned him.

"In the latest NG party, when he caught Mika, Ryuichi and Yuki in the act of…." K, who was listening with a rapt expression on his face, didn't get to hear the rest of this juicy tidbit as Sakano was hit smack on the face by a flying pillow.

"I warned you," Tohma said, a slightly amused, slightly annoyed expression on his face. Sakano lay on the floor, unconscious.

"Wow. I should ask Ryuichi about that." K nodded, eyes sparkling.

"Don't bother. He won't remember. He was high that time."

"Drugs?" K asked, shocked.

"If Pixy Sticks **1** are drugs, yes," Tohma said wearily. He looked at his watch. It was 9:00 am. He had been out cold for thirty minutes! If he hurried, he could still make the all phone calls necessary regarding the upcoming Nittle Grasper-Bad Luck national tour. As if on cue, the phone started ringing. He shakily stood to answer it, when it exploded into tiny shards of plastic.

Tohma looked coldly at K. "Hey. That was my phone."

"Oh sorry, I was actually aiming at that huge hideous plant behind your desk, NOT!" K narrowed his eyes. "What's this all about? Why did you call me up here? You know I _hate_ being called on short notice. Sakano said it had something to do with that letter he gave you?"

"Oh…yes, the letter." Tohma held onto his desk as he guided himself toward his overstuffed chair, sinking gratefully into it. "Where is it? Oh, here it is." He waved the pink sheet. His face grew stern. "Did you send this?"

"What's that?"

"A _letter_. Sakano said you told him to give it to me." Tohma said exasperatedly.

"I did? Oh. _Ohhhh_, yeah. I did tell him that." K nodded.

Tohma huffed. "Okay, you're fired."

"_Whaaaaaaat_?" K's eyes widened so much that Tohma was afraid they would roll out of their sockets, leaving all the icky aqueous and viscous and whatever humor would spill onto his carpet. "Don't be unreasonable! What's the hell's wrong with giving you a letter!"

Tohma sighed and shook his head. "If you think there's nothing wrong with this letter, then I think you need a reality check. I'm your boss! Office relationships are strictly prohibited, unless I say so! And this is definitely a no-no!"

K blinked. "Run that through me again? You lost me a coupla miles back."

Tohma arched an eyebrow. "You're trying my patience K. Read this incriminating letter that cost you your job!" He slid the sheet across the desk and tapped his foot impatiently while K skimmed the letter.

What came next was not what he expected.

K whistled. "Wow. That's some heavy crush. You don't even _eat_ chocolates." He handed the letter back to Tohma. "Why'd you let me read that? It's weird."

"What do you mean, "it's weird"? Well maybe it's weird because you're weird! Writing me a letter like that!"

K's face registered total surprise. "Me? Are you serious! I didn't write that letter! Why would I write you a love letter! I'm not gay for you, you know." He realized too late that those last four words were damning. He turned a bright shade of red. "I mean. I'm not gay. Yessir. I'm not."

Tohma rolled his eyes. "Stop. I know about you and Sakano." A little "meep" sound escaped from K. Such a rare sight to see this big brute embarrassed to high heaven, and Tohma had to stop a smile. "Anyway. You're telling me you didn't write this letter? Why should I believe you?"

"Uhm. You just said why." K turned even redder. "I just found it on the mixer and thought I'd give it to you personally, but I got…uhm. Sidetracked."

"'Sidetracked'" Tohma mused. "And Sakano gave it to me _after_…uh. Okay. I get it. No details please." K nodded.

Tohma sighed again. Ordinarily, he wouldn't even bother looking for the true sender of the letter. But he was now deeply intrigued. Besides, he had to admit to himself, the search was also a bit exciting. Of course, he'd never admit that to anyone. He didn't want to look petty, after all.

"Crap. Now I'll be distracted all day." Tohma frowned deeply. "All right. For doing unspeakable weird sidetracking things in my building, _you_ are going to find out who is responsible for this letter. Be sure you find this person. Your job is at stake here." Of course he could've just took back what he said about firing K, but Tohma was not a man who took back words easily. It embarrasses him to do that!

K grimaced. "Crap. Okay. Can we start this over lunch later?"

"Lunch, then. Now I have to get back to work…" he stopped as he saw the bits of telephone scattered on his desk.

"I'll have your secretary get the spare phone," K said apologetically, scratching his head.

TBC

**1** Pixy Sticks – that powdered-sugar candy that comes in paper sticks!


	3. Chapter 3 Investigation

**Chapter 3: Investigation**

At a quaint hole-in-the-wall two blocks away, Tohma and K were waiting for their lunch to be served.

"Can I see the letter again?" K asked, puffing on a cigarette. Tohma pulled the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to K.

"Hmm…let's see. Pink paper automatically brings to mind either Shuiichi or Ryuichi. The words, however, sound like something I've read in Yuki Eiri's books…"

"You read Eiri's books?" Tohma asked, incredulous. "You're not the type."

K shrugged. "I just want to know what the hype is all about."

"You won't find it in the books. The hype is he _himself_. I mean, he's drop dead gorgeous. That alone is more than enough to make people go crazy over him."

K raised an eyebrow. "It seems you have the hots for him, Tohma."

"Yes, he is the person I love most in this world."

"Oookay, like I needed to hear that. Anyway, as for the handwriting, it can either be Hiro's or Suguru's. It's something with the hurried slant."

"Suguru?" Tohma shuddered involuntarily. "No thank you. He's my _cousin_, for crying out loud."

"What would you do if it was him?" K asked, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I'd fire him, maybe. And send him someplace far, far away. Like Qatar."

"Humph, typical." The bento boxesarrived and they began eating.

They had been eating in silence until Tohma sighed. "We haven't established anything useful so far."

K popped a piece of tuna sashimi into his mouth. "Hmm," he mused.

"What?" Tohma asked.

"Hmm," he mused.

"WHAT!" Tohma asked, exasperated.

"I think this tuna sashimi is THE most delicious I've ever tasted!" K smiled widely and Tohma facefaulted.

"Be serious!"

_+NG Studios+_

Shuichi and Hiro had taken an early break from rehearsal, and were currently lounging lazily on the couch, watching a game show. It was Shuichi's favorite. The contestants had to complete an obstacle course while dressed in costumes related to the day's theme. Today was Restaurant Day.

"I'm putting my bet on the Chicken," Shuichi excitedly pointed to a six-foot white Chicken that was nimbly dodging giant swinging chopsticks.

"Five Pocky boxes saysthe Soup Bowl will kill your Chicken. Or maybe the Tofu will." Hiro emptieda bag of potato chips into his upturned mouth.

"Hah! There goes your Tofu!" Shuichi crowed happily as the chopsticks knocked the Tofu to the ground. "I can almost smell the sweet victory of Pocky!"

"Now everyone! It's the most exciting part of the show!" The game show host announced cheerfully. "Who will win? The giant Chicken from Osaka who has proved he is no chicken, or the Soup Bowl of Death? Hold on to your seats, this is going to be a crazy ride….."

BLINK

"AAAARGH!" Hiro and Shuichi shouted, jumping up from the couch as the screen went black.

"K! What did you do that for?" Shuichi nearly screamed. "Plug it back! The shows almost _oveerrrrr_!" Shuichi attempted to grab the plug but K was too fast for him.

"You have to answer some questions first," K said coolly, holding the plug well above his head.

"Grrrrrrrr okaaaaaaay what is it?" Shuichi whined. "Can't it wait?"

"Nope. It's the President's orders. Unless you want me to tell him you refuse to. I can do that, but you know his temper…."

"Okayokayokay but hurry up! We have an _important _bet here!"

"Really? I love gambling." K smiled. "What's the bet? I'm interested in hearing about it."

"Kaaaa-aaaay!" Shuichi was near hysteria.

"All right." He pulled out the envelope. "Answer honestly. No frills or else." The threat hung in the air. He cleared his throat and read:

_"In my dreams you are the epitome of sweetness._

_Kisses and sweet nothings whispered into my ear…"_

"YUKI wrote that," Shuichi said impatiently. "NOW please please plug the set back in!"

"Yuki?" K wasn't surprised. To be sure, he pressed on. "But the pink paper?" he queried.

"He has all sorts of paper yellowredbluepurplepinkorangetigerprint PLEASE the TV!"

"Okay, okay." Torturing the vocalist was such a pleasurable activity. "But if I find out you're lying…" He plugged the TV.

"Shoot me," Shuichi finished, eyes riveted to the screen. He let out a triumphant cry of joy as the Chicken launched into a parody of a long jump, landing clumsily past the finish line.

"PAY UP, Hiro!" He sashayed around the room in a victory dance. K rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Alright, alright, let me go to the vending machine." Hiro followed K out of the room.

In the hallway, Hiro asked to read the letter, and K obliged him.

"Wow," Hiro whistled. Just then Suguru walked up. "What's this, a meeting?" he asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Yes, for adults only," K replied immediately.

"Looks like someone's got the hots for your cousin," Hiro teased his young bandmate.

Suguru rolled his eyes."So what else is new?" he turned and headed to the studio. K noted the nonchalance of the boy and immediately crossed him off his mental suspect's list. Now to Hiro.

"Looks like your handwriting," K stated, nodding to the letter.

"What? _My _handwriting? You must be kidding. My handwriting slants _backward_, not forward."

"It's easy to fake," K said.

"You think I wrote this? Of course not!" Hiro vehemently denied. "You're weird!"

"Second time today I heard that. I believe you, don't worry. I was just making sure." He smiled. "I need your help here. What about Shuichi? You think he wrote this?"

"Out of the question, with too much Yuki in his syste. Don't let the pink paper fool you."

"I thought so. Lastly, what about Suguru?" he asked, to lighten things up.

Hiro let out a loud guffaw. "You know, you get some prettystrange ideas. Why don't we ask him?"

"Nah, I don't wanna die young," K replied.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Mystery Solved!

**Author's Note: **Here's the final chapter to this story. I'm not very good with long stories so I decided to end it here. I didn't want it to get dragging! J I hope you all enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Gravitation and/or it's characters. They are owned by Maki Murakami J

**Chapter 4: Mystery Solved!**

K scratched his head as he walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. So far the investigation hadn't established anything definitive. He mentally ran the events that occurred up to this point.

This morning he found the letter on top of the mixer in the Bad Luck studio. Since it came from the Bad Luck studio, K assumed it must be written by one of the three Bad Luck members. When confronted, Hiro denied it. With Shuichi and Suguru, his instinct told him they didn't either. Shuichi had too much Yuki in his system, as Hiro said, and more importantly, he hated Seguchi for always trying to steal Yuki away from him. Suguru - well, K shuddered at the idea of incestuous daydreams from old-lady Suguru to his cousin.

Cross out all three members of Bad Luck from the suspect's list.

_The producer of Bad Luck, Sakano - hmm, that was a different matter altogether_, K mused to himself. It's no secret that Sakano had the biggest crush on Seguchi. However, K knew that Sakano hadn't the creativity nor balls to write such a provocative letter to his boss. Sakano was too much the wallpaper to do anything forward like that. Besides, K smiled, he's mine!

Cross out Sakano from the list.

_What about Yuki Eiri? Those were his words, after all. _K wondered. He didn't know the novelist very well, but from Shuichi's sob stories he gathered he swung both extremes - a cold jerk one time, then overly protective the other. But the hyper tone of the letter didn't fit his picture of Yuki Eiri.

Who else hadn't he asked that _could_ be a possible suspect? Still pondering this, he laid down the letter he had been carrying on a table and went to the counter to order a coffee and crumb cake. He paid for his snack and headed back to his table when he realized he couldn't find it. Puzzled, he squinted around the cafeteria then it hit him. The pink paper - which he had used to mark his table - was gone! He slammed the tray back on the counter and rushed to a table where two young children sat.

"Excuse me? Did you see someone approach that table?" He pointed to his table.

The two girls looked at each other. "Mama told us not to talk to strangers," the wide-eyed younger one said in a loud whisper.

The older one rolled her eyes. "Mimi, you're such a nerd. He's just asking a question. Yes sir, we saw some_thing_. Not someone. It was a big pink…" She searched for a word. "Uhm, doggie. With suspenders."

K goggled in disbelief. "What?"

"No Rina, it was a big pink BEAR," the younger one piped up.

The older one frowned. "Mimi, bears don't have long ears," she stated self-importantly. "Dogs do. Like the daschund, the…"

K didn't listen to the rest of the argument. With mounting excitement, he dashed out of the cafeteria and up the hall, looking not for a big bear or dog, but a _rabbit_, specifically Kumagorou!

He barged into the Nittle Grasper studio. Except for a few surprised technicians and Noriko, who immediately crossed her eyes when she saw him, Kumagorou - or Ryuichi dressed as Kumagorou - wasn't there.

"Hey, Noriko, have you seen Ryuichi? Was he dressed in a Kuma costume?" K hurriedly asked Noriko.

"Why should I tell you if I have?" Noriko raised an eyebrow at him.

"C'mon, yes or no?" K tapped his foot impatiently.

"I might know where he is." She smirked. "What do you need from him?"

"A lot of explanation." he towered over her. "Where is he? Tell me or I'll tell Seguchi you're an..obstruction to justice!" he finished lamely.

Noriko's eyes widened in mock fear. "Oh, that's so scary! I wonder what my adorable Tohma-kun will do when he finds out cute Nori-chan's being bad!" She tittered. "All right. Ryu-chan's here. Somewhere in the building. That's all I know."

With a frustrated growl, K left the studio.

K immediately headed for Tohma's office wanting to smack himself on his head. As Ryuichi's ex-manager, he should've known from the start that Ryuichi was the culprit! Discounting Shuichi, the weird, hyper, bipolar singer is the only one in this building capable of such madness! Mystery solved then!

He was a few feet from Tohma's door when his cellphone rang. He picked it up and was surprised to hear the President's voice from the other end.

"K-san?"

"Hi, I'm on way to your office. I know…" K started, but was cut off.

"Don't worry, call it off. Thank you very much for your help. You're not fired anymore." With that, Tohma hung up, leaving K's mouth agape. Intrigued, he tiptoed to Tohma's office and pulled out his Super Magnifiying Transmitter, sticking it to the door.

His cell phone rang again, and in irritation he picked it up. "Yes?" he said.

"K-san, I can see you. Get that thing off my door or you're fired again."

K uttered a guilty "meep", looking around, and slunk down the hallway in defeat.

_Inside the office._

Tohma could not decide whether to be amused or annoyed at the sight of a giant Kumagorou face-down on the floor, trying to slither towards his desk unnoticed.

A pink paw appeared at the edge of the desk up and pushed a rumpled piece of pink paper towards Tohma. The blond couldn't help but smile.

"Ryu-chan…" he began but was interrupted.

"Ryu-chan's at home na no da. I'm Kuma-chan! He told me to give you this letter." The paw gestured expressively.

Tohma rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Really? What do you think it's about, Kuma-chan?"

The paw paused in mid-gesture, then dropped below the edge of the desk. Immediately the giant Kumagorou clumsily sprang up and ran to Tohma's side. Bending down to his ear, he whispered loudly,

"It's a secret! But Kuma-chan helped him write the letter na no da! Kuma told him to give Tohma-kun chocolates!"

Tohma's smile widened and he shook his head. "But Tohma-kun doesn't eat chocolates, Kuma," he explained, trying to keep a steady expression.

The giant rabbit cocked its head to the side. "He doesn't? Oh no, Ryu-chan will be so mad at Kuma!" He began to pace as if in deep thought. Suddenly, he grabbed the letter and a pen, and clumsily scrawled. He handed the paper back to Tohma.

On the line "P.S. I can give you all the chocolates you want!", the phrase "all the chocolates" had been crossed out and replaced with "anything".

Kumagorou posed as if thoroughly delighted with itself.

Tohma read the line again and a smile spread on his lips. "Anything?" he asked. The big rabbit nodded excitedly.

"All right then." Tohma pushed himself back from the desk, stood, and carefully lifted the mascot's head off. A surprised-looking Ryuichi blinked at him.

"Tohma-kun?" he asked, wide-eyed.

Tohma tiptoed and whispered in his ear, "You. After work tonight." With a wink, Tohma sat down at his desk again, hands folded in front of him.

"I had a feeling it was you all along Ryuichi, but I wasn't sure. What's with the Yuki Eiri script?" he asked.

"Aww Tohma, I was that obvious?" Ryuichi started laughing.

He scratched his head "I know you like Yuki-san so much! I knew it'd excite you!"

Tohma laughed along. "But Ryuichi, a letter from you with Yuki's words, and you know how much I like Yuki? Didn't you think I'd suspect Yuki wrote it?"

Ryuichi pouted. "I just wanted Tohma to be excited," he said.

Tohma stopped laughing. "Any day with you is always exciting, Ryuichi." He smiled and stood beside his best friend and sometime lover, and hugged him. "You're _always_ exciting."

Ryuichi beamed. "Really? You mean that Tohma?"

"Of course I do. So, tomorrow after work, okay?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Anything," the blond smiled.

"Anything exciting." Ryuichi winked and took Kumagorou's head. He donned it and bowed to Tohma. "Kuma says bye-bye now Tohma-kun! Ryu-kun's happy na no da!" And the giant rabbit blundered out the room.

Tohma shook his head and smiled to himself. Ryuichi was impossible…and he liked him just that way.

**- end - **

**Author's Note: **Finally this story is done! I hope you all liked it. Ive been wanting to do a Ryuichi/Tohma fic for the longest time because I find them cute together! Thank you for reading and I hope you review! J

Much love, blinkie


End file.
